


home

by wbtrashking



Series: moonfall [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Scene, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Porn with Feelings, bottom dimitri, werewolf/lycan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbtrashking/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Dimitri fidgets in place for a moment before heading over to Byleth’s side, sinking to his knees to put his head in Byleth’s lap. Byleth chuckles, surprised at his open affection.“Missed me, huh?”Dimitri burrows into his touch, long tendrils of hair spilling across Byleth’s lap. “More than you shall ever know.”Dimitri comes home after spending the winter away.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, bg felix/ingrid/sylvain
Series: moonfall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	home

**Author's Note:**

> a direct followup to **_[moonfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514398)_** , as promised. i still have many feelings about lycan dimitri. (it's not a necessary pre-read btw, just maybe adds a bit more context as to how byleth and dimi got together ♡)
> 
> enjoy! ♡

Dimitri opens his lone eye slightly, sighing through the wide nostrils of his snout. Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid are frolicking about in the river, play-biting each other’s haunches. He’s never presumed to know what on earth their complicated three-person relationship entails, but he can’t quite force himself to go back to sleep after watching them so cozily court each other in broad daylight.

Felix, as always, is far too observant of Dimitri’s moods. “Go home, you great lump,” he snidely snorts, his tone rude and uncaring of Dimitri’s station. He’s made it his mission to help all of them craft new homes in the mountains. Fortunately for the newly-coronated wolf king, they’re only an hour away from town, and twenty minutes from the closest long-distance bus station. “We’re fine.”

He stands up, leaning on his forepaws, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he shakes out his fur, toes spreading in the damp dirt with a frown. “Is it such a crime for me to wish to spend time with my oldest friends, to enjoy your gaiety with my own eyes?”

Though Felix’s form is small, his long black fur can be made to bristle out quite intimidatingly, and he’s never been scared of Dimitri, even at his worst. He pads over to the larger gray wolf, a growl rumbling in his throat, though his ears aren’t flattened to his head—Felix has the aura of being threatening, but not the intention. “You’re hovering, is what you’re doing. How’re we supposed to do anything with you watching us like a hawk?”

Dimitri sputters, tail rising up tautly. “I wasn’t—I had no intention of ruining your potential endeavors for coitus with your mates, Felix.”

Sylvain comes over to break up their posturing fight, like he has dozens of times in the past. “Break it up, children.” He swats his tail in their faces, putting his body in between the two with a teasing glimmer in his eyes. “He can’t help it, Fe. It’s been too long since he got laid.”

Dimitri turns up his snout, tail tucking down between his legs in embarrassment. “It has _not_ ,” he murmurs, the words coming out more like a whine than he intends.

“Oh yeah? So I guess I just _imagined_ you leaving Byleth’s place to fuss over all of us all winter,” Felix says. Before he can continue his sardonic posturing, Ingrid leaps on his back, teeth gently pressed into Felix’s neck. He grows pliant at that, unable to stop his tail from thumping on the ground in pleasure. Still, even though he adores her attentions, the fight hasn’t left him completely. “Just go, you mutt. We’ll be fine.”

Sylvain lovingly licks the wound on Dimitri’s eye before lying down beside Felix, similarly scenting his lover into compliance. “We _will_ , Dimitri. I promise.”

Dimitri isn’t so crass as to continue pushing the issue when it’s obvious that the three of them need their privacy, so he heads into the cave where he keeps a knapsack full of clothes before heading back to town.

* * *

Byleth is reading a novel on the sofa when he hears the key slide into the latch, and when Dimitri walks into the apartment, he places a bookmark on the page, smiling up at the great big blonde man. “Welcome home.”

It’s fortunate that the ceiling in Byleth’s loft is a little higher than normal; he almost has to duck to get through the doorframe. Dimitri fidgets in place for a moment before heading over to Byleth’s side, sinking to his knees to put his head in Byleth’s lap. Byleth chuckles, surprised at his open affection.

“Missed me, huh?”

Dimitri burrows into his touch, long tendrils of hair spilling across Byleth’s lap. “More than you shall ever know.”

They spend several minutes like this before Byleth’s legs start to get numb, the shorter man sniffing the air before wrinkling his nose. “You stink.”

“I _did_ run through the snow for thirty miles.”

Byleth sighs, fixing Dimitri with the lovingly wry smile he does so adore seeing on Byleth’s face. “You didn’t have to run.”

“Certainly not,” Dimitri replies, clinging to him more than he usually does, “but I wanted to.”

It’s always a mess to get Dimitri into the tub like this because his limbs are just _too long_. He insists that he can bathe himself, but Byleth insists right back that he enjoys doing this, especially when Dimitri plays at being human. He sighs as Byleth lathers his body, caressing the sharp planes of his musculature and inspecting new nicks in Dimitri’s skin, relaxing into his lover’s touch. He grows pliant after a few minutes, downright crooning as Byleth’s fingers massage his scalp, his triangular ears escaping as he loosens the tight rein on his magic.

Reliably, he has another physiological response to Byleth’s touch, skin flushed all over as Byleth attempts to scrub him clean. Byleth notices, pinching the soft skin of Dimitri’s cheek until he groans. “Don’t get impatient. It’d be a mess for me to try and take care of that in here.”

After Byleth cups his hands into the bathwater to rinse Dimitri off, he shakes the water loose like an animal, so Byleth just grins at the wet tile all around them. “Well. I suppose that means you don’t want a towel.”

* * *

Dimitri takes up the majority of the mattress space as he lies there spread eagle, his hair blown dry at Byleth’s insistence. Byleth crawls onto him lazily, in no particular rush as he languidly takes off his cardigan. “You know, I’m not sure I should be rewarding you for your behavior. I waited three months without a call or a letter, and now you think you can make up for it by giving me that big blue puppy eye.”

“I don’t think postal service workers would be particularly thrilled to receive a letter from a wild wolf,” Dimitri dryly replies, though he does look appropriately guilty about his lack of communication. “I lost track of time.”

“Mmhmm,” Byleth hums, peeling himself out of his sweatpants. He leans over Dimitri’s shoulder to get the lube off of the nightstand drawer, squinting at the expiration date on the condoms. “That’s code for ‘you were too busy being a mother hen to think about me’.”

Dimitri scowls, ears drooping. He reaches up to run a calloused thumb across Byleth’s cheek. “That is decidedly untrue. I thought of you constantly, beloved. Every day. I’m just…”

“Horrible with modern technology?” Byleth offers, casually slipping two fingers around Dimitri’s monstrous shaft.

Dimitri keens, toes curling at even the barest amount of stimulation. “Bad at remembering to pull myself away from my ghosts in the wilderness,” he replies, trying to hold his strength back as Byleth kneels forward, tucking dark hair behind his ears to keep it out of the way.

It’d be futile to try and swallow Dimitri down entirely, Byleth knows, and thus will never try. He has an endowment both long and wide, curving to the left a little bit, the head of his cock flushed pink under Byleth’s attention. Byleth laps at the beastly thing instead, keeping a tight suction as the foreskin peels back a bit more, blood swelling in Dimitri’s member as he squirms on the sheets.

Byleth adores Dimitri like this, trying to tuck his tail in like doing so might hide his prudish shame in the act. The fur gets sticky as Byleth uses his left hand to stroke it, keeping his right carefully looped around the base of Dimitri’s dick, pumping the shaft in time with the motions of his tongue.

Once he’s filthily hard, straining up towards his generously-carved abs, Byleth pushes Dimitri’s legs up, smiling at the way sweat begins to bead across the blonde’s temple. “Still okay?” Dimitri nods, trying not to cry, overwhelmed at the sensations like it’s their first time instead of their sixth.

Byleth spends a long moment massaging Dimitri’s balls until more of the wolf comes out, his howls crumbling into moans when Byleth’s fingers inch ever-lower, the coolly uncomfortable feeling of fresh lube pooling in the crevice of his cheeks.

A finger slips in, smooth as butter, and Byleth sucks a bruising kiss into the swell of Dimitri’s left pec. Dimitri’s teeth are more like fangs now, his grip shredding the mattress to smithereens where his nails dig in deep. “Hey,” Byleth murmurs, green eyes smooth and calm as he lifts a hand to Dimitri’s tightly-clenched jaw. “It’s okay, Dimitri. It’s just me. Do you want me to stop?”

Dimitri shakes his head violently, tears beginning to well up in his good eye. “No, please don’t. It feels so good.” Byleth can tell he’s not lying—the tip of his cock is weeping, and every ounce of his body is angling for more friction between them. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Byleth pulls his finger out of Dimitri’s hole to grab the blonde’s face with two hands. “You can, you know. I won’t break.” Byleth’s smile is open and warm, and the tears flow ever faster down Dimitri’s cheek. “I love you. _All_ the parts of you. If you go too far, I’ll tell you.”

Dimitri releases a wet laugh at that. “I suppose you can handle yourself in a tousle.”

“To say the least,” Byleth replies, his tone flat and bland, but his answering smile beatific.

With that said, Byleth applies a fresh coat of lube to his fingers and sets back to work, gasping when Dimitri’s hand-claws wrap around his thighs. The temperature of his palms is feverishly hot, and he presses until he nearly breaks skin, but it’s nice, having Dimitri latch onto him this way.

Spreading the third finger in Dimitri until he’s wide and begging for it, Byleth spares a moment to crawl up Dimitri’s body to chastely kiss the blonde’s lips. He’s been babbling nonsense for the last few minutes, lost to the throes of passion. As Byleth requests permission again, Dimitri bites at his lips, drawing blood, frenzied and eager. “Please,” he says, leaving his mark on Byleth’s hips as he shivers, “ _please_.”

Byleth adjusts Dimitri’s position to make things easier, sliding into the wet heat of Dimitri without further ado, watching as Dimitri’s tail curls around his waist possessively, his ears bowing in deference. The king, growing blissed out and submissive only for the man he loves.

Byleth is exhilarated to discover how much of a rush being granted that kind of trust is.

“I’m going to move now,” Byleth says, voice husky with lust. Dimitri howls, more of the beast coming out, marking up Byleth’s back for days to come, maybe weeks.

The pace Byleth sets is brutal, the time for niceties and foreplay long gone. He fucks into Dimitri like it’s what he was born to do, prying helpless moans from the great big thing beneath him, his monster cock pulsing between their bodies, ready to spill at Byleth’s very command.

Byleth thrusts deep into Dimitri, hitting his prostate, and Dimitri goes quiet, come dribbling down Byleth’s hand. The sight of him, splayed out, ethereally beautiful, makes Byleth follow suit, barely pulling out of Dimitri’s ass in time to keep from coming inside of the condom.

They’re both quiet, afterwards, left gasping for air in the dark. Byleth reaches over for wet wipes and a hand towel, making quick work of the cleanup, then he collapses against the broad expanse of Dimitri’s chiseled chest.

A couple minutes later, Dimitri lets out a noise that’s half-groan and half-laugh. Byleth hums, letting him know that he’s curious, but too tired to formulate a full sentence. “Sylvain told me it’d been too long since I’d last gotten laid,” he mumbles, shyly tucking his nose into Byleth’s nape. “Begrudgingly, I find myself forced to agree with him.”

Byleth devolves into a series of giggles in reply, the happy sound burrowing its way through Dimitri’s chest until they fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Dimitri, who has long since learned his lesson about answering the door without clothes on, greets Jeralt, bowing to him with a faint flush across his cheeks. He doesn’t know what it is about the man, but he’s like a bloodhound, always managing to visit the day after Dimitri’s been fucked stupid, his thighs still a little raw. “Hello, sir.”

Jeralt, in response, simply rolls his eyes. “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a million times, kid. Just call me Jeralt.”

Byleth puts a hand on Dimitri’s back and the blonde’s shoulders relax, if only by a smidgeon. “Hey Dad.” Jeralt, who is the champion of avoiding hard conversations, has never asked how his son came across a man with the same name as his long-lost wolf-dog, and, similarly, will never ask how Byleth got all the scrapes up and down his arms, let alone how the inhumanly-large hickey blooming into a bruise came to be on Byleth’s neck.

“Ah, to be young again,” he gruffly remarks, dropping his paperwork on the island, smirking as Dimitri dutifully averts his gaze, blood rushing to his ears now.

When he leaves, Dimitri shifts and whines, a wolfishly loud, pitiful noise. “I think your father hates me.”

Byleth ruffles his fur, scratching Dimitri’s large ears. “Nah. He just thinks you’re fun to mess with. You _do_ make it awfully easy. What’d you do to him?”

Dimitri refuses to answer, skulking off into a sunny corner of the apartment until Byleth manages to coax him back to bed, if only to _sleep_ this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! ♡♡♡
> 
> →origin AU fic: **_[moonfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514398)_**  
>  →[twitter](https://twitter.com/quillifer) 💓  
> →[tumblr](https://quillifer.tumblr.com/) 💓


End file.
